


A Fire Burns in Washington [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Femslash, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Post 1x03. Sandra can't stop thinking about Kate, and the story she shared.





	A Fire Burns in Washington [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MegannRosemary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegannRosemary/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Fire Burns in Washington](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231493) by [MegannRosemary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegannRosemary/pseuds/MegannRosemary). 



**Title:** A Fire Burns In Washington

**Fandom:** For The People

**Author:** MegannRosemary

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Kate/Sandra

**Rating:** Explicit

**Length:** 32:24

**Summary:**

Post 1x03. Sandra can't stop thinking about Kate, and the story she shared.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231493)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/AFireBurnsInWashington.mp3)


End file.
